Suggesting a story idea Suggestion d'idée d'histoire
by zorchide
Summary: I will write here all my stories ideas for people who do not. You can use them as you see fit / Je vais écrire ici toutes mes idées d'hitoires pour les gens qui en ont pas. Vous pouvez les utiliser comme bon vous semble.
1. AnnouncementAnnonce

Avertissement mon texte est divisé en deux parties, qui disent la même chose, mais dans une langue différente. La première est en français (ma langue maternelle) et la deuxième est en anglais (traduit par Google translate).

Warning, my text is divided into two parts, which say the same thing, but in a different language. The first one is in French (my mother tongue) and the second one is in English (translated by Google translate).

Texte en français :

Je viens de commencer le manga et l'anime que j'ai lu en espagnol. Étonnamment, je l'ai adoré et je l'ai trouvé très accrocheur tellement que j'ai pleuré en lisant le dernier tome. Le manga m'a donné plein d'idée d'histoire que j'ai décidée de partagé avec les auteurs qui en ont pas ou pour ceux qui manque d'inspiration. En effet, je suis une lectrice et non un auteur, donc j'ai beaucoup de difficulté d'écrire des histoires qui donne vie à mes personnages. Cependant, je suis une personne très imaginative quand j'aime un manga.

De ce fait, je permets à tous les auteurs possibles ou inimaginable de s'inspirer/d'utiliser mes idées en totalité ou en partie pour écrire des histoires. Je renonce à tous les droits d'auteur que j'ai sur les idées publiés içi ou sur le forum The Shrine : fanfiction forum /The-Shrine/ 133022/

Par ailleurs, vous pouvez me soumettre vos idées en review si vous voulez que je les publie ici, archiveofourown et sur wattpadd. Quand j'écrirais l'idée, je vais mettre le pseudo de la personne qui m'a soumise l'idée ainsi que le site où on peut la trouver. Sachez que si vous me permettez de publier votre idée, vous renoncer vos droits d'auteur dessus puisque toutes personnes pourront l'utiliser.

Je peux également publier des annonces pour les auteurs qui ont abandonnés une histoire et cherche quelqu'un pour la reprendre. Pour se faire, vous avez seulement à me faire pars de votre désir dans un review. Cependant, je vais regarder en premier si vous avez bel et bien écrit l'histoire que vous me dite. Seulement après que la vérification est faite, je mettrais le titre de l'histoire, votre pseudo et le site où on peut vous trouvez. Je vais également faire une note au gens intéresser de prendre contact avec vous en premier.

Je vais essayer de publier entre 5 et 10 idées par semaines. Ils seront écrites en français et en anglais.

*** Attention, j'ai utilisé Google Translate pour traduire mon texte du français vers l'anglais. ***

Text in inglish :

I just started the manga and the anime that I read in Spanish. Surprisingly, I loved it and found it very eye-catching so much that I cried while reading the last book. The manga gave me a lot of story idea that I decided to share with authors who do not have it or for those who lack inspiration. Indeed, I am a reader and not an author, so I have great difficulty writing stories that gives life to my characters. However, I am a very imaginative person when I love a manga.

Therefore, I allow all possible or unimaginable authors to inspire / use my ideas in whole or in part to write stories. I renounce all the copyright I have on the ideas published here or on the forum The Shrine: fanfiction forum / The-Shrine / 133022 /

Also, you can submit your ideas to review if you want me to publish them here, archiveofourown and on wattpadd. When I write the idea, I will put the nickname of the person who submitted the idea and the site where it can be found. Know that if you allow me to publish your idea, you renounce your copyright on it since all people will be able to use it.

I can also publish ads for authors who have abandoned a story and look for someone to take it back. To be done, you only have to make me leave your desire in a review. However, I will look first if you have actually written the story you are telling me. Only after the verification is done, I would put the title of the story, your nickname and the site where you can find it. I will also make a note to people interested in getting in touch with you first

*** Warning, I used Google Translate to translate my text from French to English. ***


	2. Suggesting (Suggestion) 1-5

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing. Also, do not worry, I already have 55 story ideas written the equivalent of 11 weeks of publication.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

1\. After she confesses her feelings to Tomoe, he says he will not fall in love with a human. Nanamie decides to go on a quest to become a yokai. After all, if Tomoe loved Yukiji so much that he tried to become a human being to stay with her why Nanami would not do the same for Tomoe.

2\. Nanamie gets pregnant in Tomoe's past. However, her new state results in her having difficulty returning to her time in addition to the transformed into half-yokai. How will she return to her time? How will Tomoe react from the present to his new state and statue?

3\. I challenge people to write a story that is based on the story of Beauty and the Beast or Mulan, whose final couple will be a TomoexNanami or AkuraXNanami.

4\. Nanami accidentally becomes Tomoe's companion when he bit her on the neck when she was possessing which causes some change on Nanami (to choose). How will they deal with this turnaround?

5\. One of Nanami's parents possesses yokai blood, god or fallen god that is very diluted. However, since she received the mark of the goddess of the earth, blood becomes increasingly prominent in her DNA causing gradual changes. How would this change the story of Kamisama hajimemashita?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais. De plus, ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai déjà 55 idées d'histoire écrite soit l'équivalent de 11 semaine de publication.

1\. Après qu'elle ait avoué ses sentiments à Tomoe, il dit qu'il ne tombera pas amoureux d'une humaine. Nanamie décide alors de partir en quête pour devenir un yokai. Après tous, si Tomoe amait tellement Yukiji qu'il a essayé de devenir un être humain pour rester avec elle pourquoi Nanami ne ferait pas la même chose pour Tomoe.

2\. Nanamie tombe enceinte dans le passé de Tomoe. Cependant, son nouvel état a pour conséquence qu'elle a de la difficulté à retourner à son époque en plus de la transformé en demi-yokai. Comment retournera-t'elle à son époque? Comment réagira Tomoe du présent à son nouvelle état et statue?

3\. Je mets au défi les gens d'écrire une histoire qui est basé sur l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête ou Mulan, dont le couple final sera un TomoexNanami ou AkuraXNanami.

4\. Nanami devient accidentellement la compagne de Tomoe quand il l'a mordu au cou quand elle a été posséder ce qui provoque quelque changement sur Nanami (au choix). Comment feront-ils face à ce retournement de situation?

5\. L'un des parents de Nanami possèdent du sang de yokai, de dieu ou de dieu déchu qui est très dilué. Cependant, depuis qu'elle a reçu la marque de la déesse de la terre, se sang devient de plus en plus proéminent dans son ADN provoquant des changements graduels. Comment cela changerait-il l'histoire de Kamisama hajimemashita?


	3. Suggesting (Suggestion 6-10)

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

6\. Crossover with Nuraryhon no Mago: Nanamie is not a natural goddess of the land since she has a secret. She is a relative (near or far) to the first or second leader of the Nura clan. Parings TomoexNanami

7\. Crossover with Ouran Hight Club Host Club: All members of the club are replaced by the characters of Kamisama with Nanami as Haruhi.

8\. Tomoe of the past has successfully embraced Nanami in the thieves' benchmark (without it turning it into a familiar one). However, this made Tomoe begin to remember the passing events much earlier as he remembered the sensation of Nanami's lips on his lips. How would that change history? Paring TomoexNanami

9\. What if Mikage had had a son who decided to teach Nanami the responsibilities she has as a goddess of the earth as soon as he learned the news? What if he fell in love with Nanami too? And if it began a war inside the sanctuary between Tomoe, he and Mizuki for the heart of Nanami? Who will be the winner?

10\. What if Akura-or had he fallen in love with Nanami (girl with a headscarf) in the past? What if he too became familiar with Mikage? And if he was very protective of Tomoe, because he does not want to lose another person he loves and be condemned to loneliness? What will happen when Nanami becomes the goddess of the Earth? Will Tomoe and Akura be able to keep their fraternal bond or love will tear them away forever?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

6\. Crossover avec Nuraryhon no Mago : Nanamie est pas une déesse de la terre normal puiqu'elle a un secret. Elle une parente (proche ou éloigné) du premier ou du deuxième chef du clan Nura. Parings TomoexNanami

7\. Crossover avec Ouran Hight Club Host Club : Tous les membres du club sont remplacés par les personnages de Kamisama avec Nanami comme Haruhi.

8\. Tomoe du passé a réussi a embrassé Nanami dans le repère des voleurs (sans que cela le transforme en familier). Toutefois, cela a fait en sorte que Tomoe commence à se souvenir des évènements du passer beaucoup plus tôt puisqu'il se rappel de la sensation des lèvres de Nanami sur ses lèvres. Comment cela changerait-il l'histoire? Paring TomoexNanami

9\. Et si Mikage avait eu un fils qui a décidé d'enseigner à Nanami les responsabilités qu'elle a comme déesse de la terre dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle? Et s'il tombait lui aussi amoureux de Nanami? Et si cela commençait une guerre à l'intérieur du sanctuaire entre Tomoe, lui et Mizuki pour le cœur de Nanami? Qui sera le gagnant?

10\. Et si Akura-ou était lui aussi tombé amoureux de Nanami (fille au foulard) dans le passé? Et s'il était lui aussi devenue le familier de Mikage? Et s'il était très protecteur de Tomoe, car il ne veut pas perdre une autre personne qu'il aime et être condamné à la solitude? Que se passera-t'il quand Nanami devient la déesse de la Terre? Est-ce que Tomoe et Akura seront capable de garder leur lien fraternel ou l'amour les déchiras à jamais?


	4. Suggesting (Suggestion) 11-15

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

11\. Nanami is not an ordinary human, it is what is called a very powerful omnyouji (exorcist). However, following her encounter with Mikage, she became the first human omnyouji to become a goddess. Is she going to juggle responsibility as a student, goddess and omnyouji? How would this influence the story between Nanami and Tomoe?

12\. Marriage between the parents of Nanami val badly, so one night his mother goes out to a bar to temporarily forget his problems. She meets Okuninushi (the god of the sanctuary of Izumo) with which she gets drunk to the point of having a one night (she never spoke to her husband). However, this unique encounter is enough for her to get pregnant with Nanami, but believes she is the fruit of her husband. How would that change the story we know, if Okuninushi recognized Nanami (through x reason) as his daughter when he came to meet the gods (first meeting)? How will Okuninushi deal with the discovery of his new fatherhood? Pairing TomoexNanami preferably.

13\. What if Kurama fell on Nanami's mother when she ran away from the mountain and when she had adopted him? What if Kurama had a brother complex directed towards Nanami and still becomes a popular singer? And if he was only gone for a national tour when Nanami was knocked out of the house? How will he react when he learns that Nanami became the goddess of the earth with Tomoe as familiar during his departure? How would that influence history? Paring TomoexNanami preferably.

14\. What if Mikage had fallen on Nanami's mother when he left the sanctuary and falls in love with her? What if they had a relationship, but ended up because of the secrets Mikage kept? What if Nanami was Mikage's daughter, but her mother thought she was the daughter of her husband? What if Mikage had recognized Nanami as his daughter during the night in the park? Paring TomoexNanami preferably.

15\. And if at his death Nanami woke up in his 16-year-old body (the beginning of the manga) with the chance of all changed? And if to prevent Tomoe from becoming mortal, she is looking for a way to become immortal?

P.s .: I advise you to listen Spiritpact, it is a new anime that has just released and has only 3 episodes for now. It is a Japanese adaptation of a Chinese web comic already adapted in the form of ONA in 2016 under the title Ling Qi. Here is the summary of the story:

Formerly the heir of a famous family of exorcists, Yô Keika is now ruined and left to himself since the death of his parents. The young man tries hard to survive, but bad luck strikes at him. Thus, one night, he surprises an exorcist, named Tanmoku Ki, in full work and fled ... before dying struck by a heavy weight. Then begins a new life for Yo.

I warn you that the relationship between Yô and Tanmoku and their behavior is similar to that of Nanami and Tomoe at the beginning of the story. The two people also have a bond servant / master.

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Nanami n'est pas une humaine ordinaire, elle est ce que l'on appelle un omnyouji (exorciste) très puissante. Cependant, suite à sa rencontre avec Mikage, elle devient la première humaine omnyouji à devenir une déesse. Arrivera-t'elle à jongler s'est responsabilité comme étudiante, déesse et omnyouji? Comment cela influencerait-il l'histoire entre Nanami et Tomoe?

Le mariage entre les parents de Nanami val mal, donc une nuit sa mère sort dans un bar pour oublier temporairement ses problèmes. Elle y fait la rencontre Okuninushi (le dieu du sanctuaire d'Izumo) avec laquelle elle s'enivre au point d'avoir un one night (qu'elle n'a jamais parlé à son mari). Toutefois, cette unique rencontre est suffisante pour qu'elle tombe enceinte de Nanami, mais croit qu'elle est le fruit de son mari. Comment cela changerait-il l'histoire que nous connaissons, si Okuninushi a reconnu Nanami (grâce à x raison) comme sa fille lors de sa venue à la rencontre des dieux (première rencontre)? Comment agira Okuninushi face à la découverte de sa nouvelle paternité? Pairing TomoexNanami de préférence.

Et si lors de sa fugue de la montagne, Kurama était tombé sur la mère de Nanami et que celle-ci l'avait adopté? Et si Kurama avait un brother complex dirigé vers Nanami et devient encore un chanteur populaire? Et s'il était seulement parti pour une tournée nationale quand Nanami a été mis à la porte de la maison? Comment réagira-t'il quand il apprendra que Nanami est devenu la déesse de la terre avec Tomoe comme familier durant son départ? Comment cela influencerait-il l'histoire? Paring TomoexNanami de préférence.

Et si Mikage était tombé sur la mère de Nanami lors de son départ du sanctuaire et tombe amoureux d'elle? Et s'ils avaient eu une relation, mais qu'elle a terminé à cause des secrets que Mikage gardait? Et si Nanami était la fille de Mikage, mais que sa mère croyait qu'elle était la fille de son époux? Et si Mikage avait reconnu Nanami comme sa fille durant cette nuit dans le parc? Paring TomoexNanami de préférence.

Et si à sa mort Nanami se réveillait dans son corps de 16 ans (le début du manga) avec la chance de tous changé? Et si pour éviter que Tomoe devienne mortel, elle cherche un moyen de devenir immortel?

P.s.: Je vous conseille d'écouter Spiritpact, c'est un nouvelle anime qui vient de sortir et possède seulement 3 épisodes pour l'instant. Il s'agit d'une adaptation nippone d'un web comic chinois déjà adapté sous forme d'ONA en 2016 sous le titre Ling Qi. Voici le résumer de l'histoire :

Autrefois héritier d'une célèbre famille d'exorcistes, Yô Keikaestdésormais ruiné et livré à lui-même depuis la mort de ses parents. Le jeune homme tente tant bien que mal de survivre, mais la malchance s'acharne sur lui. Ainsi, une nuit, il surprend un exorciste, prénommé Tanmoku Ki, en plein travail et s'enfuit... avant de mourir percuté par un poid lourd. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour Yô.

Je vous previens que la relation entre Yô et Tanmoku et leur comportement est similaire à celle de Nanami et Tomoe au début de l'histoire. Les deux personnes ont également un lien serviteur/maître.


	5. Suggesting (Suggestion) 16-20

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

Alternative Universe: Nanami is the younger sister of Yukiji and is the daughter of a Yakuza lord. However, she is not aware of the true activities of her family. What if one day, Nanami's father goes into a yakuza war with another clan and decides to assign a bodyguard to his daughters for their protections? What if these guards were Tomoe and Akura (or vice versa)?

Crossover with Harry Potter: What if Nanami had a secret she never told anyone? What if Nanami was a witch, who studied at Mahoutokoro school? How would it change his adventures as a goddess of the earth? Will she manage to keep her secret from her friends, her yokese friends and the other Kami? Paring NanamixTomoe preferably.

Crossover with Avatar, the last Air Master: What if we replaced the characters of Avatar with the characters of Kamisama with Nanami as avatar? Paring TomoexNanami or AkuraxNanami preferably.

Crossover with Yamato nadeshiko shinchi henge: Mikage finds Nanami outside, a little after she's been thrown out of her house, and decides to take her as his heiress since he has no children. However, he can not teach him how to become a lady as he must leave for x reasons. He proposes to the four people living under his roof (Tomoe, Kurama, Mizuki and Akura) to teach at Nanami and in exchange they can live in the house without paying rent. However, nothing has ever been simple in life. Nanami refuses to cooperate because she prefers normal student life. Will they turn Nanami into a lady and from whom will Nanami fall in love?

Kuromaro decides to give a gift to Nanami shortly after their meetings because he knows he will die. However, this gift can only be revealed under certain conditions. What are her conditions and she is the gift she made to Nanami? How will this change the history of Kamisama? Pairing TomoexNanami.

P.s .: I advise you to read Momochi-san chi no ayakashi ouji also known as The demon prince and Momochi. It is a manga that strongly resembles Kamisama. Here is the summary of the story:

Himari Momochi, although an orphan, inherits the day of her 16th birthday from the old family home of the Momochi. This house is presumed haunted by demons, but the girl insists on settling there. Thus she meets three curious residents, Aoi, Yukari and Ise. Himari soon learns that they are not the only inhabitants of this house!

Aoi fights the demons seeking to invade our world, the house being installed on a border between our two universes.

Although determined to stay alive here, Himari will soon have to become aware of the danger that surrounds him ...

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Universe alternative: Nanami est la petite soeur de Yukiji et est la fille d'un seigneur Yakuza. Cependant, elle n'est pas au courant des véritables activités de sa famille. Que se passerait-il si un jour, le père de Nanami rentre dans un guerre yakuza avec un autre clan et décide d'attribuer un garde du corp à ses filles pour leurs protections? Et si ces gardes étaient Tomoe et Akura (ou vice-versa)?

Crossover avec Harry Potter: Et si Nanami avait un secret qu'elle n'a jamais dit à personne? Et si Nanami était une sorcière, qui a étudié à l'école Mahoutokoro? Comment cela changerait-il ses aventures comme déesse de la terre? Arrivera-t'elle à garder son secret de ses familiers, de ses amis yokais et des autres Kami? Paring NanamixTomoe de préférence.

Crossover avec Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air: Et si on remplaçait les personnages de Avatar par les personnages de Kamisama avec Nanami comme avatar? Paring TomoexNanami ou AkuraxNanami de préférence.

Crossover avec Yamato nadeshiko shinchi henge: Mikage trouve Nanami dehors, un peu après qu'elle est été mis à la porte de sa maison, et décide de la prendre comme son héritière puisqu'il n'a pas d'enfant. Cependant, il ne peut pas lui enseigner comment devenir une dame comme il doit partir pour x raisons. Il propose donc au quatre personne vivant sous son toit (Tomoe, Kurama, Mizuki et Akura) d'enseigner à Nanami et en échange ils pourront vivre dans la maison sans payer de loyer. Toutefois, rien n'ait jamais simple dans la vie. Nanami refuse de coopérer, car elle préfère la vie d'étudiante normale. Arriveront-ils à transformer Nanami en dame et de qui Nanami tombera-t'elle amoureuse?

Kuromaro décide de faire un cadeau à Nanami peu après leurs rencontres, car il sait qu'il va mourir. Toutefois, ce cadeau ne peut être dévoilé que sous quelques conditions. Qu'elles sont ses conditions et qu'elle est le cadeau qu'elle a fait à Nanami? Comment cela changera l'histoire de Kamisama? Pairing TomoexNanami.

P.s.: Je vous conseille de lire Momochi-san chi no ayakashi ouji également connu comme The demon prince and Momochi. C'est un manga qui ressemble fortement à Kamisama. Voici le résumer de l'histoire :

Himari Momochi, bien qu'étant orpheline, hérite le jour de ses 16 ans de la vieille demeure familiale des Momochi. Cette maison est présumée hantée par des démons, mais la jeune fille insiste pour s'y installer. C'est ainsi qu'elle y rencontre trois curieux résidents, Aoi, Yukari et Ise. Himari apprend bien vite qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls habitants de cette maison !

Aoi combat les démons cherchant à envahir notre monde, la demeure étant installée sur une frontière entre nos deux univers.

Bien décidée malgré tout à rester vivre ici, Himari va vite devoir prendre conscience du danger qui l'entoure...


	6. Suggesting (Suggestion) 21-25

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

21\. What if Izanami speaks with Okuninushi before Nanami's wedding and they both agree that it would be a shame if Tomoe became a human being and Nanami was no longer a goddess? And if they decided to join their power to transform Nanami into a true goddess or yokai? Paring TomoexNanami.

22\. The story takes place after the journey in time of Nanami. For the good of Tomoe's happiness, Mikage decides to perform a ritual that transforms Nanami into his biological daughter. However, this is not without danger since this ritual is forbidden for several centuries. How will the other gods and yokai react to this event? Paring TomoexNanami

23\. Kirihito is the childhood friend of Nanami. Because of this, Akura must act as Nanami's friend not to sound suspicious, but he begins to fall in love with her. How will he react when he learns that she became the goddess of the earth, that her familiar is her old brother and that she loves Tomoe? Pairing TomoexNanami or AkuraxNanami.

24\. What if Tomoe was the lost grandson of the god Inari since he was kidnapped when he was a toddler? What if Inari found him while he visited the new goddess of the earth? Will he accept Tomoe's wish to become human or will he seek an alternative? Will she approve Nanami and the relationship she has with Tomoe? But above all, will he accept the bloody pass of his grandson?

25\. What if Nanami was not human? And if she was half yokai thanks to her mother, but her mother had sealed her powers and her true appearance until she reached the age of 17? And if it was broken once it received the mark of the goddess of the earth or when the eye of the dragon king was removed from his body?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si Izanami s'entretient avec Okuninushi avant le mariage de Nanami et que les deux s'entendent pour dire qu'il serait vraiment dommage que Tomoe devienne un être humain et que Nanami ne soit plus une déesse? Et s'ils décidaient de joindre leurs pouvoir pour transformé Nanami en vrai déesse ou yokai? Paring TomoexNanami.

L'histoire se déroule après le voyage dans le temps de Nanami. Pour le bien du bonheur de Tomoe, Mikage décide d'effectuer un rituel qui permet de transformé Nanami en sa fille biologique. Cependant, cela n'est pas dénué de danger puisque ce rituel est interdit depuis plusieurs siècle. Comment réagiront les autres dieux et yokai faces à cet évènement? Paring TomoexNanami

Kirihito est l'ami d'enfance de Nanami. De ce fait, Akura doit agir comme l'ami de Nanami pour ne pas paraître suspect, mais il commence à tomber en amour avec elle. Comment réagira-t'il quand il apprendra qu'elle est devenu la déesse de la terre, que son familier est son ancien frère et qu'elle aime Tomoe? Pairing TomoexNanami ou AkuraxNanami.

Et si Tomoe était le petit-fils perdu du dieu Inari puisqu'il a été enlevé quand il était un enfant de bas âge? Et si Inari le retrouvait pendant qu'il visite la nouvelle déesse de la terre? Acceptera-t'il le souhait de Tomoe de devenir humain ou cherchera-t'il une alternative? Approuvera-t'il Nanami et la relation qu'elle a avec Tomoe? Mais surtout, acceptera-t'il le passer sanglant de son petit-fils?

Et si Nanami n'était pas humaine? Et si elle était à moitié yokai grâce à sa mère, mais que sa mère avait scellé ses pouvoirs et sa véritable apparence jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge de 17 ans? Et s'il se brisait une fois qu'elle a reçu la marque de la déesse de la terre ou quand l'œil du roi dragon fut retiré de son corps?


	7. Suggesting (Suggestion) 26-30

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

21\. What if Izanami speaks with Okuninushi before Nanami's wedding and they both agree that it would be a shame if Tomoe became a human being and Nanami was no longer a goddess? And if they decided to join their power to transform Nanami into a true goddess or yokai? Paring TomoexNanami.

22\. The story takes place after the journey in time of Nanami. For the good of Tomoe's happiness, Mikage decides to perform a ritual that transforms Nanami into his biological daughter. However, this is not without danger since this ritual is forbidden for several centuries. How will the other gods and yokai react to this event? Paring TomoexNanami

23\. Kirihito is the childhood friend of Nanami. Because of this, Akura must act as Nanami's friend not to sound suspicious, but he begins to fall in love with her. How will he react when he learns that she became the goddess of the earth, that her familiar is her old brother and that she loves Tomoe? Pairing TomoexNanami or AkuraxNanami.

24\. What if Tomoe was the lost grandson of the god Inari since he was kidnapped when he was a toddler? What if Inari found him while he visited the new goddess of the earth? Will he accept Tomoe's wish to become human or will he seek an alternative? Will she approve Nanami and the relationship she has with Tomoe? But above all, will he accept the bloody pass of his grandson?

25\. What if Nanami was not human? And if she was half yokai thanks to her mother, but her mother had sealed her powers and her true appearance until she reached the age of 17? And if it was broken once it received the mark of the goddess of the earth or when the eye of the dragon king was removed from his body?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si Izanami s'entretient avec Okuninushi avant le mariage de Nanami et que les deux s'entendent pour dire qu'il serait vraiment dommage que Tomoe devienne un être humain et que Nanami ne soit plus une déesse? Et s'ils décidaient de joindre leurs pouvoir pour transformé Nanami en vrai déesse ou yokai? Paring TomoexNanami.

L'histoire se déroule après le voyage dans le temps de Nanami. Pour le bien du bonheur de Tomoe, Mikage décide d'effectuer un rituel qui permet de transformé Nanami en sa fille biologique. Cependant, cela n'est pas dénué de danger puisque ce rituel est interdit depuis plusieurs siècle. Comment réagiront les autres dieux et yokai faces à cet évènement? Paring TomoexNanami

Kirihito est l'ami d'enfance de Nanami. De ce fait, Akura doit agir comme l'ami de Nanami pour ne pas paraître suspect, mais il commence à tomber en amour avec elle. Comment réagira-t'il quand il apprendra qu'elle est devenu la déesse de la terre, que son familier est son ancien frère et qu'elle aime Tomoe? Pairing TomoexNanami ou AkuraxNanami.

Et si Tomoe était le petit-fils perdu du dieu Inari puisqu'il a été enlevé quand il était un enfant de bas âge? Et si Inari le retrouvait pendant qu'il visite la nouvelle déesse de la terre? Acceptera-t'il le souhait de Tomoe de devenir humain ou cherchera-t'il une alternative? Approuvera-t'il Nanami et la relation qu'elle a avec Tomoe? Mais surtout, acceptera-t'il le passer sanglant de son petit-fils?

Et si Nanami n'était pas humaine? Et si elle était à moitié yokai grâce à sa mère, mais que sa mère avait scellé ses pouvoirs et sa véritable apparence jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'âge de 17 ans? Et s'il se brisait une fois qu'elle a reçu la marque de la déesse de la terre ou quand l'œil du roi dragon fut retiré de son corps?


	8. Suggesting (Suggestion) 31-35

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

31\. What if Akura did not kill Yukiji, but she died in her sleep? And if Akura and Tomoe still consider themselves brothers and have remained in contact despite Tomoe becoming familiar with Mikage? How will Akura react when learning Nanami's feelings about Tomoe? Will he see her as a threat or will he help her conquer her brother's heart?

32\. What if Nanami was the reincarnation of a yokai, a god (ex .: yonomori, etc.) or a fallen god (eg, Kuromaru)? And if the memories of her past life as well as has been able to come back little by little since she became the goddess of the earth?

33\. And if Tomoe still refused to admit that he loves Nanami, after she is traveling in the pass, for fear of being hurt and left alone when she dies? And if Mikage, refusing to see the person he considers his sad son, enlisted the other gods to help him? What is Mikage planning and what role will Nanami play? Will Tomoe have a right to happiness? Will Nanami have her happy ending?

34\. And if Nanami had not turned Tomoe into his familiar, for she returned safely to the sanctuary? How does it change the story and the love relationship between Tomoe and Nanami? Will the two go out together or someone else will steal Nanami's heart?

35\. And if Mikage had not given the mark of the god of the earth to Nanami that night? What if he invited her to live in the sanctuary with him and Tomoe to thank her for her help?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si Akura n'avait pas tué Yukiji, mais que celle-ci est morte dans son sommeil? Et si Akura et Tomoe se considèrent toujours comme des frères et sont restés en contact malgré que Tomoe soit devenu le familier de Mikage? Comment va réagir Akura en apprenant les sentiments de Nanami envers Tomoe? Est-ce qu'il la verra comme une menace ou l'aidera-t'il à conquérir le cœur de son frère?

Et si Nanami était la réincarnation d'un yokai, d'un dieu (ex.: yonomori, etc.) ou d'un dieu déchu (Ex. : Kuromaru)? Et si les souvenir de sa vie passé ainsi que s'est pouvoir revenait petit à petit depuis qu'elle est devenue la déesse de la terre?

Et si Tomoe refusait toujours d'admettre qu'il aime Nanami , après qu'elle est voyager dans le passer, de peur d'être blessé et laissé seul quand elle mourra? Et si Mikage, refusant de voir la personne qu'il considère comme son fils triste, enrôlait les autres dieux pour l'aider? Qu'est-ce que Mikage a prévu et qu'elle est le rôle que jouera Nanami? Tomoe aura-t'il droit au bonheur? Nanami aura-t'elle sa fin heureuse?

Et si Nanami n'avait pas tourné Tomoe en son familier, car elle est rentrée sans problème au sanctuaire? Comment cela change l'histoire et la relation amoureuse entre Tomoe et Nanami? Est-ce que les deux sortiront ensembles ou quelqu'un d'autre volera le cœur de Nanami?

Et si Mikage n'avait pas donné la marque du dieu de la terre à Nanami cette nuit-là? Et s'il l'avait inviter à vivre au sanctuaire avec lui et Tomoe pour la remercier de son aide?


	9. Suggesting (Suggestion) 36-40

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

36\. And if it was Nanami who had drunk the water of evolution and not Friend? And if the water had reacted unexpectedly because of the mark of the goddess of the earth and the absence of the dragon king's eye. After all, water turns things into states before the last modification. Outside, the last change that Nanami underwent was the withdrawal of the eye. How does this absence influence water? And that it changes the water produced at Nanami?

37\. Crossover with Katekyo hitman reborn: What if Nanami was chosen to be the 11th leader of the Vongola famiglia? Will she balance her duties towards her famiglia, the sanctuary and those of the goddess of the earth?

38\. What if Kamisama hajimemashita was only a play? How acted our favorite characters once between them?

39\. What if Nanami had never visited the Mikage sanctuary because she had taken a wrong turn? And if it was another yokai, god or kirihito who helped her with her powers (or she learned as an autodidact)? Will she meet Tomoe? Will they fall in love?

40\. What if Nanami had ever met Mikage because she met Okuninushi before? What if she had helped him because he had a problem? And if he took this chance to take some long vacancy and decides to give him his mark of god? How will she meet Tomoe? Will they fall in love?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si c'était Nanami qui avait bu l'eau de l'évolution et non Ami? Et si l'eau avait réagi d'une manière inattendue à cause de la marque de la déesse de la terre et l'absence de l'œil du roi dragon. Après tous, l'eau remet les choses en états avant la dernière modification. Hors, la dernière modification que Nanami a subi était le retrait de l'œil. Comment cette absence influence l'eau? Et qu'elle changement l'eau produire chez Nanami?

Crossover avec Katekyo hitman reborn: Et si Nanami était choisi pour être la 11ième chef de la Vongola famiglia? Arrivera-t'elle a équilibrer ses devoirs envers sa famiglia, le sanctuaire et ceux de déesse de la terre?

Et si Kamisama hajimemashita était seulement un pièce de théâtre? Comment agi nos personnages préférés un fois entre eux?

Et si Nanami ne s'était jamais rendu au sanctuaire Mikage parce qu'elle avait pris un mauvais virage? Et si c'était un autre yokai, dieu ou Kirihito qui l'avait aider avec ses pouvoirs (ou elle a appris en autodidacte)? Rencontrera-t'elle Tomoe? Tomberont-ils amoureux?

Et si Nanami avait jamais rencontré Mikage parce qu'elle a rencontré Okuninushi avant? Et si elle l'avait aidé parce qu'il avait un problème? Et s'il prenait cette chance pour prendre quelque vacance de longue durée et décide de lui donner sa marque de dieu? Comment rencontrera-t'elle Tomoe? Tomberont-ils en amour?


	10. Suggesting (Suggestion) 41-45

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

41\. And if Nanami after meeting Mikage, she falls on Okuninushi? What if she had helped him because he had a problem? And if he noticed the mark of the goddess of the earth and took this chance to take some long-term vacancy giving him his mark of god? What if he manipulated her to go to the Izumo shrine instead of the Mikage sanctuary? How will she meet Tomoe? Will they fall in love? Especially, how will Mikage react when he learns that Okuninishi has upset his plans?

42\. Crossover with Harry Potter: The story takes place 15 years after the last Harry Potter book. The tournament of the 3 wizards has resumed to help international cooperation between countries. To make it, all the great magical schools participate: Ilovermorny, Beaubâton, Dumstrang, Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro, Uagadon and Castelobruxo. Each will have one of the following champions: Tomoe, Kurama, Mizuki, Akura, Nanami, Narukami (Lightning Goddess) or Sukuna (Dragon King) and Kayako (the other human goddess). Follow them as they meet the challenges and fall in love.

43\. Crossover with Sakura card chaser: Nanami accidentally opens the Earth Card Book created by Mikage. Tomoe, the guardian of the moon, tells Nanami that she must retrieve all the cards and that he will help her in her quest. However, nothing is simple when called Momozono. Especially when you fall in love with Tomoe. In addition, she will have to take another test when she has retrieved the cards. Indeed, Otochiko, the guardian (guardian) of the sun, will have to judge if she is able to become the new mistress of the cards. What will she do?

44\. And if the end of the manga hid another story? What if Tomoe and Nanamie had returned to the temple with their child and the reincarnation of Akura for a reason other than seeing everyone? What if it were to settle permanently in the spiritual world? Indeed, Tomoe and Akura were so powerful that the spell to make them human was limited in time. And that was only possible because Nanami shared her humanity with them in exchange for which she will become a yokai once the time has passed?

45\. Crossover with Miraculous Ladybug: Mikage is the guardian of the six miraculous and butterfly owner. However, one of the miraculous falls into the hands of Akura. To mitigate this threat, he decides to give the two most powerful miraculous to Nanami (miraculous of the monkey) and Tomo (miraculous of the fox). 1 year later, seeing that they need help, Mikage gives the other three remaining miraculous to Kurama (miraculous of the ravens), Mizuki (snake miraculous) and Sukuna (dragon miraculous). Parings of your choice.

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si Nanami après avoir rencontré Mikage, elle tombe sur Okuninushi ? Et si elle l'avait aidé parce qu'il avait un problème? Et s'il remarquait la marque de déesse de la terre et prenait cette chance pour prendre quelque vacance de longue durée en lui donnant sa marque de dieu? Et s'il l'a manipulé pour qu'elle aille au sanctuaire Izumo au lieu du sanctuaire Mikage? Comment rencontrera-t'elle Tomoe? Tomberont-ils en amour? Surtout, comment réagira Mikage quand il apprendra que Okuninishi a bouleversé ses plans?

Crossover avec Harry Potter: L'histoire se passe 15 ans après le dernier livre d'Harry Potter. Le tournoi des 3 sorciers a repris pour aider la coopération internationale entre les pays. Pour se faire, toute les grandes écoles magiques participent: Ilovermorny, Beaubâton, Dumstrang, Poudlard, Mahoutokoro, Uagadon et Castelobruxo. Chacun aura un des champions suivants: Tomoe, Kurama, Mizuki, Akura, Nanami, Narukami (déesse de la foudre) ou Sukuna (le roi dragon) et Kayako (l'autre déesse humaine). Suivez-les pendant qu'ils relèvent les défis et tombent en amour.

Crossover avec Sakura chasseuse de carte: Nanami ouvre accidentellement le livre des cartes de la terre crée par Mikage. Tomoe, le gardien de la lune, indique à Nanami qu'elle doit récupérer toutes les cartes et qu'il l'aidera dans sa quête. Cependant, rien n'est simple quand on s'appelle Momozono. Surtout quand on tombe en amour avec Tomoe. De plus, elle devra relever une autre épreuve quand elle aura récupéré les cartes. En effet, Otochiko, le (la) gardien (gardienne) du soleil, devra juger si elle est apte à devenir la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?

Et si la fin du manga cachait une autre histoire? Et si Tomoe et Nanamie étaient retournés au temple avec leur enfant et la réincarnation de Akura pour une autre raison que de voir tout le monde? Et si c'était pour s'installer définitivement dans le monde spirituel? En effet, Tomoe et Akura était si puissant que le sort pour les rendre humains étaient limités dans le temps. Et cela avait été uniquement possible parce que Nanami avait partagé son humanité avec eux en échange de quoi elle deviendra un yokai un fois le temps écoulé?

Crossover avec Miraculous Ladybug: Mikage est le gardien des six miraculous et détenteur du papillons. Cependant, un des miraculous tombent dans les mains de Akura. Pour pallier à cette menace, il décide de donner les deux miraculous les plus puissant à Nanami (miraculous du singe) et Tomo (miraculous du renard). 1 ans plus tard, voyant qu'ils ont besoins d'aide, Mikage donne les trois autres miraculous restant à Kurama (miraculous du corbeaux), Mizuki (miraculous du serpent) et Sukuna (miraculous du dragon). Parings au choix.


	11. Suggesting (Suggestion) 46-50

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

46\. Alternative Universe to the Feudal Era: Nanami's father is a lord, who decided to marry Nanami to Akura-or, a terrible yokai, in exchange for peace for his village. Akura accepts the walk and the wife without expecting a single minute to begin to experience feelings (fraternal, lovers or friendship) towards her. However, Nanami falls in love with Tomoe, the weapon brother of Akura. Will all end in joy or in tears and blood?

47\. Alternative Universe: Tomoe is a spy in the pay of the government, who must approach a yakuza lord. To do this, he joined the high school to become friends with the girls of his target, Nanami and Yukiji. However, what will he do when he begins to experience feelings for one of them? Will he complete his mission or will he betray his organization?

48\. Alternative Universe: Mikage runs a large orphanage where homeless or abusive people live (Nanami, Kurama, Akura, Yukiji, Mizuki, etc ...). However, he had to leave some months to find funds to subsidize the orphanage. He asks his son Tomoe to replace him during his absence, supplemented by a pensioner, during the time he gets used to and knows how the orphanage works. The arrival of Tomoe upsets life at the orphanage. Follow their lives and intrigues, because love and jealousy will be at the rendezvous.

49\. Alternative Universe: Tomoe, the Lord of Hell, falls in love with Nanami the goddess of spring. However, Nanami does not know him to change that he decides to kidnap her and bring her into his kingdom to make her fall in love with him.

50\. Crossover with Hotarubi no mori e: Nanami (Ginn) is a spirit that lives in a forest alone and can not touch a human being, otherwise it will disappear. One day, a child called Tomoe visits his uncle Mikage for the summer and gets lost in the forest. He falls on Nanami, who takes him home. This marks the beginning of a beautiful friendship and ultimately of love. Please, for those who have seen the anime or read the manga makes a happy ending otherwise I risk to cry like a madeleine when I read your story.

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Universe alternative à l'Ère féodal: Le père de Nanami est un seigneur, qui a décidé de marié Nanami à Akura-ou, un terrible yokai, en échange de la paix pour son village. Akura accepte le marcher et l'épouse sans s'attendre une seule minute à commencer à éprouver des sentiments (fraternel, amoureux ou amitié) quelconque envers elle. Cependant, Nanami tombe amoureuse de Tomoe, le frère d'arme d'Akura. Est-ce que tous se terminera dans la joie ou dans les larmes et le sangs?

Universe alternative: Tomoe est un espion à la solde du gouvernement, qui doit se rapprocher d'un seigneur yakuza. Pour ce faire, il rejoint le lycée pour devenir ami avec les filles de sa cible, Nanami et Yukiji. Toutefois, que fera-t'il quand il commence à éprouver des sentiments pour une d'entre elle? Arrivera-t'il à compléter sa mission ou trahira-t'il son organisation?

Universe alternative: Mikage gère un grand orphelinat où les gens sans foyer ou abuser vivent (Nanami, Kurama, Akura, Yukiji, Mizuki, etc…). Cependant, il doit partir quelque mois pour trouver des fonds pour subventionner l'orphelinat. Il demande à son fils Tomoe de le remplacer durant son absence suppléée par un pensionnaire le temps qu'il s'habitue et connaisse le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat. L'arrivé de Tomoe bouleverse la vie à l'orphelinat. Suivez leurs vies et les intrigues, car amour et jalousie seront au rendez-vous.

Universe alternative : Tomoe, le seigneur des enfers, tombe en amour avec Nanami la déesse du printemps. Cepedant, Nanami ne le connait pas pour changer cela il décide de la kidnapper et de l'amener dans son royaume pour la faire tomber en amour avec lui.

Crossover avec Hotarubi no mori e : Nanami (Ginn) est un esprit qui habite une forêt seul et elle ne peut pas toucher un être humain, car sinon elle disparaîtra. Un jour, un enfant appelé Tomoe visite son oncle Mikage pour l'été et se perd dans la forêt. Il tombe sur Nanami, qui le raccompagne chez lui. Cela marque le début d'une belle amitié et finalement d'amour. S'il vous plait, pour ceux qui ont vue l'anime ou lue le manga faîte une fin heureuse sinon je risque de pleurer comme une madeleine quand je lirais votre histoire.


	12. Suggesting (Suggestion) 51-55

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

51\. Crossover with Blue exorcist: Yukiji and Nanami are satan's twin daughters or other very powerful demon. However, only Nanami (the little sister) inherits the demonic powers of her father, who was sealed at her birth to lead a normal life. Yukiji (the eldest) begins to learn how to be an exorcist from the age of 7. The seal breaks one day when Nanami reaches the age of 15 and decides to become an exorcist to protect the people she loves. In the course of invocation, she invokes Tomoe who refuses to be familiar with such a weak person. He decides to turn her into a person worthy of being his master. Despite a stormy start, both end up falling in love, but their road is paved with obstacle

52\. Crossover with Fairy tail: Several years after Zeref, a new dark guild appears with Akura in the lead. The guilds must therefore stick their elbows face to the new enemy. I see Okuninushi and Kurama at Blue Pegasus as well as Otochiko, Yahako and Yukichi at Sirens not you. Parings to choose from.

53\. Crossover with sword art online: Kamisama is a virtual reality game where people are stuck. To exit and return to the real world, they must defeat the bosses on each floor of the towers (there are 100 floors). How will Nanami and company come out of this hell?

54\. Nanami is thrown out of her home when she is brought into a parallel world. There all the characters of Kamisama are gathered to read or listen to their stories. How will they react as they see their futures unfold before their eyes? Will they try to change the course of history once all is over? Will a happy ending still be possible?

55\. I think everyone knows the legend of Calypso and Davy Jones. I challenge you to put it to the sauce of Kamisa hajimemashita with a happy ending. Parings with the choices.

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Crossover avec Blue exorcist :Yukiji et Nanami sont les filles jumelles de satan ou autre démon très puissant. Cependant, seul Nanami (la petite sœur) hérite des pouvoirs démoniques de son paternel, qui fut scellé à sa naissance pour qu'elle puisse mener une vie normale. Yukiji (l'ainé) commence à apprendre comment être un exorciste dès l'âge de 7 ans. Le scellé se brise un jour quand Nanami atteint l'âge de 15 ans et décide de devenir exorciste pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime. Dans le cours d'invocation, elle invoque Tomoe qui refuse d'être le familier d'une personne aussi faible. Il décide de la convertir en une personne digne d'être son maitre. Malgré un début houleux, les deux finissent par tomber en amour, mais leur route est pavé d'obstacle

Crossover avec Fairy tail : Plusieurs années après Zeref, une nouvelle guilde sombre apparaît avec Akura en tête. Les guildes doivent donc se serrer les coudes faces à se nouvelle ennemi. Je vois bien Okuninushi et Kurama à Blue Pegasus ainsi qu'Otochiko, Yahako et Yukichi à Sirens pas vous. Parings au choix.

Crossover avec sword art online : Kamisama est un jeu de réalité virtuel ou les gens sont coincés. Pour sortir et retourné au monde réel, ils doivent vaincre les patrons de chaque étage de la tours (il y a 100 étages). Comment Nanami et compagnie sortiront de cet enfer?

Nanami est mis à la porte de chez elle quand elle amené dans un monde parallèle. Là-bas tous les personnages de Kamisama sont réunis pour lire ou écouter leurs histoires. Comment réagiront-ils au fur et à mesure qu'ils voient leurs futures se dérouler devant leurs yeux? Essayeront-ils de changer le cours de l'histoire une fois que tous seront terminé? Est-ce qu'un happy end sera encore possible?

Je crois que tout le monde connait la légende de Calypso et Davy Jones. Je vous mets au défi de la mettre à la sauce de Kamisa hajimemashita avec une fin heureuse. Parings aux choix.


	13. Suggesting (Suggestion) 56-60

18008136602 departement carte bancaire securite

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

55\. I think everyone knows the legend of Calypso and Davy Jones. I challenge you to put it to the sauce of Kamisa hajimemashita with a happy ending. Parings with the choices.

56\. Tomoe is the captain of a pirate ship. Nanami is thrown out of her home and decides to pretend to be a boy and get hired on a boat. She is hired by Captain Tomoe, of which she falls in love. However, Tomoe discovers the deception at half the trip. How will Tomoe and the crew react?

57\. I challenge you to make a crossover with InuxBoku SS, whose main pair is to choose.

58\. Tomoe or Akura is the captain of a pirate ship and decides to remove a lord's daughter to claim a ransom. However, he discovers that he has unsuspected feelings for the young Nanami. How did it end?

59\. Crossover with Skip Beat: I let you imagine the story, but Lory must be embodied by Okuninushi and Yachiro by Mikage. Parings with the choices.

60\. I challenge you to make a crossover with Momochi-san Chi Ayakashi Yesji with Nanami embodying Momochi-san.

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Je crois que tout le monde connait la légende de Calypso et Davy Jones. Je vous mets au défi de la mettre à la sauce de Kamisa hajimemashita avec une fin heureuse. Parings aux choix.

Tomoe est le capitaine d'un bateau pirate. Nanami est mis à la porte de chez elle et décide de se faire passer pour un garçon et se faire embaucher sur un bateau. Elle est embauchée par le capitaine Tomoe, dont elle tombe amoureuse. Toutefois, Tomoe découvre la supercherie à la moitié du voyage. Comment Tomoe et l'équipage vont réagir?

Je vous mets au défi de faire un crossover avec InuxBoku SS, dont le couple principal est au choix.

Tomoe ou Akura est le capitaine d'un bateau pirate et décide d'enlever la fille d'un seigneur pour réclamer une rançon. Cependant, il découvre qu'il détient des sentiments insoupçonnés pour la jeune Nanami. Comment cela se termina?

Crossover avec Skip Beat : Je vous laisse imaginer l'histoire, mais Lory doit être incarné par Okuninushi et Yachiro par Mikage. Parings aux choix.

Je vous met au défi de faire un crossover avec Momochi-san Chi Ayakashi Ouiji avec Nanami incarnant Momochi-san.


	14. Suggesting (Suggestion) 61-65

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

61\. And if Tomoe had fallen for Yukiji so hard is because each demon has a soul mate and that Tomoe believed that was Yukiji? And if he saw in Nanami a second chance to happiness since it bears his mark designating her as his soul mate? How would that change the story if Tomoe had been madly in love with Nanami from the start?

62\. I challenge you to make a crossover with fruit basket with Nanami like Tohru Honda. It is possible that it is necessary to change the Chinese zodiac signs to match the character of Kamisama Hajimemashita. Parings with the choices.

63\. Alternative Universe: Let's change the history of the Titanic by replacing its characters with those of Kamisama hajimemashita. Parings to choose from.

64\. Tomoe is a triton that saves Nanami from drowning when his boat sank. However, she can not forget her savior and wishes to find him to thank him. When she finds him, the two remain in contact and fall in love, except that the love between a human and an aquatic being is prohibited. Will they have a happy ending?

65\. What if Kirihito (Akura) became the familiar of Nanami when he kissed him in the park? After all, even though he possesses a human envelope, his soul remains that of a yokai. How will this upset the story?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si Tomoe était tombé pour Yukiji si dur est parce que chaque démon a une âme sœur et que Tomoe croyait que s'était Yukiji? Et s'il voyait en Nanami une seconde chance au bonheur puisqu'elle porte sa marque la désignant comme son âme sœur? Comment cela changerait l'histoire, si Tomoe avait été dès le début éperdument en amour avec Nanami?

Je vous mets au défi de faire un crossover avec fruit basket avec Nanami comme Tohru Honda. Il est possible qu'il soit nécessaire de changer les signes zodiac chinois pour qu'ils correspondent au personnage de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Parings aux choix.

Universe alternative : Changeons l'histoire du Titanic en remplaçant ses personnages par ceux de Kamisama hajimemashita. Parings au choix.

Tomoe est un triton qui sauve Nanami de la noyade quand son bateau a coulé. Cependant, elle n'arrive pas à oublier son sauveur et souhaite le retrouver pour le remercier. Quand elle le retrouve, les deux restent en contact et tombent amoureux, sauf que l'amour entre un humain et un être aquatique est prohibé. Pourront-ils avoir une fin heureuse?

Et si Kirihito (Akura) est devenu le familier de Nanami quand il l'a embrassé dans le parc? Après tous, même s'il possède une enveloppe humaine, son âme reste celui d'un yokai. Comment cela bouleversera l'histoire?


	15. Suggesting (Suggestion) 66-70

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

66\. And if Nanami's father died shortly after his mother leaving her orphaned? Will she become a human goddess? Will she meet Tomoe? Or will she live an ordinary life?

67\. What if Yukiji had regrets at his death? And what if regret was to have let Tomoe believe she was the one he fell in love with? What if the gods had given him a chance to make amends by sending him to Nanami? And its purpose was to make sure that the two kinds together?

68\. I find it really hilarious to read a series of one-shot, which tells a certain problem that Tomoe would have had during his adaptation like a human being? One chapter for each letter of the alphabet.

69\. I find it really hilarious to read a series of one-shot, which tells a certain problem that Tomoe and Nanami would have met as a parent? One chapter for each letter of the alphabet.

70\. I find it really hilarious to read a series of one-shot, which tells a certain problem that Nanami would have had during his adaptation like a yokai? One chapter for each letter of the en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Et si le père de Nanami est mort peu de temps après sa mère la laissant orpheline? Deviendra-t'elle une déesse humaine? Rencontrera-t'elle Tomoe? Ou vivra-t'elle une vie ordinaire?

Et si Yukiji avait eu des regrets à sa mort? Et si se regret était d'avoir laissé Tomoe croire qu'elle était celle dont il est tombé amoureux? Et si les dieux lui avaient donné une chance de faire amende honorable en l'envoyant à l'époque de Nanami? Et son but était de faire en sorte que les deux sortes ensembles?

Je trouve que cela serait vraiment hilarant de lire une série de one-shot, qui raconte certain problème que Tomoe aurait eu durant son adaptation comme un être humain? Un chapitre pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet.

Je trouve que cela serait vraiment hilarant de lire une série de one-shot, qui raconte certain problème que Tomoe et Nanami auraient rencontré comme parent? Un chapitre pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet.

Je trouve que cela serait vraiment hilarant de lire une série de one-shot, qui raconte certain problème que Nanami aurait eu durant son adaptation comme un yokai? Un chapitre pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet.


	16. Chapter 16

Text in English:

Warning: I suggest everyone read the ad (1 chapter) before reading the following ideas to better understand what I am doing.

***Do not forget that I used Google translate to translate my text from French to English. I apologize for all the misspellings that this produces.***

70\. Crossover with Hana-kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi e): Nanami is cross-dressed to go to a school, which only accepts boys to be close to his idol Tomoe (or any other person in the manga). However, Tomoe discovers his true sex and must protect her from being discovered. Over time, Tomoe and Nanami fall in love.

71\. What if Tomoe falls into a coma irreversibly? How far Nanami is ready to go to save the one she loves? Follow her as she pushes the boundaries of what was believed possible.

72\. What if there was a legend saying that if a person saw a symbol appear on his body the night of his 16 or 17 years (or his yokai equivalent) would become the princess / prince (queen / king) of all yokai? What if this mark appeared on Nanami's cop? How will this upset his life? Parings TomoexNanami or AkuraxNanami or AkuraxNanamixTomoe

73\. Crossover with Harry Potter: What if the Potter had twins (a girl and a guy)? What if Nanami's mother was formerly known as Lily Potter? And if the fate of death had not killed him, but had made him amnesic? What if she left the country with her daughter, because she did not know she had another? What if Nanami learned of her brother's existence shortly after she met Tomoe? How will this influence the world of Harry Potter and Kamisana Hajimemashita?

74\. Kamisama remixed in the sauce of Romeo and Juliet.

75\. Crossover with Snow Queen: Nanami hides a secret from his familiar and spiritual friends. Its secret is that it can control snow and ice since birth. However, something happened in his youth that convinced him to always wear gloves. How can this change her adventures as a goddess of the earth? How will his secret be unveiled?

76\. An amnestic Nanami finds himself stuck in the body of Yukiji after Mizuki accidentally breaks the road of time. How will she return to her time?

77\. What if Yukiji had never existed? And if Nanami, when she returned in time to save Tomoe, lost all her memories? And if the only one she remembered was the Yukiji name and believed it was her own? How will this change the past, the present and the future?

78\. Crossover with Chobbit: Içi Tomoe will play the role of Chobbit ... I think that it would be good to him mainly because of the relationship master / servant that it has with Nanami.

79\. Crossover with Kami nomi zo shiru sekai: I give no idea here, because the challenge will be quite difficult like this. I'm not even sure if it's possible to do a crossover with this manga, so good luck for those who tries you will need it.

80\. Alternative Universe: I saw several fanfic where Nanami is a student and Tomoe, the son of director Mikage, becomes his teacher or both are pupils. Here, I think that would be interesting that Tomoe is a student and Nanami a teacher in training.

81\. Crossover with Percy Jackson: What if Nanami had adopted at birth because it was too dangerous for her and her twin to stay together? And if the two of them did not know the existence of the other? What if Nanami was the daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson? And if the truth came out when a prophecy was made at the mixed-blood camp to find the lost child of the ocean? How will members of the Mikage sanctuary react to this unexpected news?

82\. Based on the write prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr. "Any unmarried 25-year-old gets a spouse assigned to them by the are fine with it: most matches are a success and it is less effort for you. Your marriage and you just come across your can not imagine how much that was the person they chose for you ... ..! "Nananmi x any male character of the manga

83\. What if we reversed the roles of Tomoe and Akura? What if it was Akura who had become familiar with Mikage and Tomoe who was looking for his yokai corp? How will Nanamie fall in love with Tomoe?

Texte en français:

Avertissement: Je suggère à tous de lire l'annonce (1 chapitre) avant de lire les idées suivantes pour mieux comprendre ce que je fais.

Crossover avec Hana-kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi e ): Nanami se travesti pour rentrer dans une école, qui accepte uniquement les garçons pour être proche de son idol Tomoe (ou tous autres personnes du manga). Cependant, Tomoe découvre son véritable sexe et doit la protège d'être découvert. Au fil du temps, Tomoe et Nanami tombe en amour.

Et si Tomoe tombait dans le coma de manière irréversible? Jusqu'où Nanami est prête à aller pour sauver celui qu'elle aime? Suivez-là pendant qu'elle repousse les limites de ce que l'on croyait possible.

Et s'il existait une légende disant que si une personne voyait apparaitre un symbole sur son corps la nuit de ses 16 ou 17 ans (ou son équivalent yokai) deviendra la princesse/prince (reine/roi) de tous les yokai? Et si cette marque apparaissait sur le cops de Nanami? Comment cela bouleversera sa vie? Parings TomoexNanami ou AkuraxNanami ou AkuraxNanamixTomoe

Crossover avec Harry Potter : Et si les Potter avaient eu des jumeaux (une fille et un gars)? Et si la mère de Nanami était anciennement connue sous le nom de Lily Potter? Et si le sort de la mort ne l'avait pas tué, mais l'avait rendu amnésique? Et si elle quittait le pays avec sa fille, car elle ne savait pas qu'elle en avait un autre? Et si Nanami apprenait l'existence de son frère peu de temps après qu'elle ait rencontré Tomoe? Comment cela influencera le monde d'Harry Potter et de Kamisana Hajimemashita?

Kamisama remixé à la sauce de Roméo et Juliette.

Crossover avec La reine des neiges : Nanami cache un secret de ses familiers et amis spirituelle. Son secret est qu'elle peut contrôler la neige et la glace depuis sa naissance. Cependant, quelque chose s'est produit dans sa jeunesse qui l'a convaincu de toujours porter des gants. Comment cela peut changer ses aventures comme déesse de la terre? Comment son secret sera dévoilé?

Une Nanami amnésique se retrouve coincé dans le corps de Yukiji après que Mizuki brise accidentelle la route du temps. Comment retournera-t'elle à son époque?

Et si Yukiji n'avait jamais existé? Et si Nanami, quand elle est retournée dans le temps pour sauver Tomoe, perdait tous ses souvenirs? Et si la seul qu'elle se rappelait était le nom Yukiji et croyait que cela était le sien? Comment cela changera le passé, le présent et le futur?

Crossover avec Chobbit : Içi Tomoe jouera le rôle de Chobbit…je trouve que cela lui irait bien surtout à cause de la relation maître/serviteur qu'il a avec Nanami.

Crossover avec Kami nomi zo shiru sekai : Je ne donne aucune idée ici, car le défi sera assez difficile comme cela. Je ne suis même pas sûr s'il est possible de faire un crossover avec ce manga, donc bonne chance pour ceux qui essaie vous en aurez besoin.

Universe alternative : J'ai vu plusieurs fanfic où Nanami est un élève et Tomoe, le fils du directeur Mikage, devient son professeur ou encore les deux sont élèves. Ici, je pense que se serait intéressant que Tomoe soit un élève et Nanami un professeur en stage.

Crossover avec Percy Jackson : Et si Nanami avait adopté à la naissance parce que c'était trop dangereux pour elle et son jumeau de resté ensemble? Et si les deux d'entre eux ignorait l'existence de l'autre? Et si Nanami était la fille de Poséidon et de Sally Jackson? Et si la vérité sortait quand une prophétie fut faite au camp des sang-mêlé de trouver l'enfant perdu de l'océan? Comment réagiront les membres du sanctuaire Mikage à cette nouvelle inattendue?

Sur la base de l'invite d'écriture en écrivant-prompt-s sur tumblr. "Toute personne non mariée de 25 ans obtient un conjoint qui leur est assigné par le gouvernement. Vous êtes très bien avec cela: la plupart des matchs sont un succès et il est moins d'effort pour vous. Cependant, il est le jour de votre mariage et vous venez juste rencontré votre match. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela était la personne qu'ils ont choisi pour vous ... ..! " Nananmi x n'importe qu'elle personnage masculin du manga

Et si on inversait les rôles de Tomoe et Akura? Et si c'était Akura qui était devenu le familier de Mikage et Tomoe qui était à la recherche de son corp yokai? Comment Nanamie tombera en amour avec Tomoe?


	17. Proposition de fanfic to read part 75

**Home** by Ann Cantell (AckwardTurtle): A lot has changed since the Battle of the Five Armies. Erebor is steadily on the way to being rebuilt. An alliance has become steady between the elves, humans, and dwarves. And Hobbits are coming to Erebor.

 **Never Make a Deal with a Demon** by silverneko9lives0: Erebor is under siege. The people look to their king in this time of crisis. Thorin is hard pressed for an answer and desperate enough to summon a demon. Except, the demon he ends up summoning is the most undemonlike demon he could have hoped to get.

 **Under The Mistletoe** by alkjira: "The guards found mistletoe outside Bilbo's quarters," Dwalin told Thorin, both of their faces deeply serious as they glanced down at the innocent looking little sprig of greenery with white berries resting in Dwalin's palm.

 **When wishes come true** by Billbalagirl: For strange reasons, Thorin fulfills his last wish before dying; to share a few last moments with his beloved hobbit without rancor or concerns about Erebor. Although there are some details that Thorin would have changed about this wish...

 **With Compliments to the chef** by manic_intent: (Part 1) "Would you stop staring," Bilbo hissed, for the fifth time since service had started. "He's not about to grow _horns_."

Bofur looked guiltily away from the door, and scuttled back over to the tail end of appetiser prep. "Just checkin' if he liked the amuse-bouche."

"Well," Bilbo scowled, "We have an entire restaurant to feed, not just Mister Durin, and Lobelia's in a fine mood tonight, so if _I_ don't keep you at prep, _she'll_ light your tail with the blowtorch, I don't wonder."

(Part 2) Thorin jammed his phone back into his coat with a touch more force than was really necessary as he let himself into his penthouse apartment at the top of Erebor Tower. A disastrous day reassuring shareholders over the ramifications of the Keystone executive decision - which in Thorin's opinion had no real fucking bearing on Erebor Inc at all, so fucking _what_ if the Obama administration was pushing a climate change agenda - had culminated in that ridiculous Independent tweet fiasco.

Which had naturally, given the nature of the internet, promptly gone viral. Thorin was going to _murder_ the editor at the Independent. Slowly. Contemplating the intricacies of hiring professional hitmen, Thorin shouldered off his suit jacket, stalking over to his bedroom to hang it on the rack, and stopped dead on his way through the living room when he saw Bilbo in the kitchen, produce arranged in neat piles on the benchtop, arms dusty with flour to the elbows, shirt sleeves rolled high.

 **Thorin Oakenshield and the Wholly Predictable Monty Python Parody** by Lothlorien: "Be quiet! I order you to be quiet!"

Bilbo looked at Ori with raised eyebrows. "Order, eh? Who does he think he is?"

Thorin's face was becoming redder by the second. "I am a king!"

Bilbo was unimpressed. "Well, I didn't vote for you."

 **heart of fire** by Luxio_Nyx: Written for seniorpotato on tumblr, who asked for a sort-of-Frozen!AU  
Every Hobbit in the Shire has a Season. The children of Summer are known for their fires, the Springs for their skills at gardening and healing, and the Autumns for the winds that they can bend to their will.  
Bilbo Baggins has a different Season, a cursed Season.  
Bilbo Baggins is a child of Winter, blamed by many for the suffering of the Fell Winter of his infancy. Shunned and forced to restrain his powers with an amulet, Bilbo suddenly finds his skills needed to assist a horde of suicidal Dwarves on their Quest to kill a dragon.  
Fire cannot kill a dragon, but perhaps Ice can... if it can be controlled.

 **Cut With Our Own Dust** by freakylemurcat: It had been a long time since anyone had invited Thorin to bed, and a longer time yet since he had allowed himself the luxury of accepting. Now, on the edge of extreme privation, he rather felt like a quick tumble would be welcome, especially with someone he probably would never see again.

Enter Bilbo Baggins.

 **hands of gold are always cold** by cherrytart: The fighting is over, and there are dues to be paid before the mending can begin. Some traditions not even a King would dare to go against.

Bilbo, though, would much rather not be forgiven.

 **When To Change** by ForgottenChesire: Yeah I separated this as well, feel free to offer new titles.  
Bilbo doesn't understand dwarves, he just doesn't. How can they not eat seven meals a day? How can they stand not Shifting into their Second Form when they have to sleep on the ground!? Bilbo also doesn't understand what has gotten into his best friends minds that they think can follow him on a dangerous mission with FAUNTS in tow.


	18. Proposition de fanfic to read part 99

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Dwarves on her Doorstep/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Elinoic/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Years before the company arrived at Billa's doorstep, she met and married a dwarf. They were so happy and had a beautiful son together, but tragedy struck and took her beloved husband and son away. Years later, Thorin and company arrive and for the first time in years, Billa feels whole again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"So, without them knowing her past, she follows them on their quest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"An Unforgettable Journey/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Eirlyssa"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Eirlyssa/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Hobbits did not take on Pokémon Journeys. They stayed peacefully in the Shire, calm and comfortable, along with their Pokémon. Of course, Bilbo had always been curious to watch the battles that travelling trainers had with the Thain, and his mother had actually done some travelling, but that did not mean he wanted to go travel the world!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Not that Gandalf really took that into account when asking for his help, of course. Inconsiderate wizard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Hobbit's Vigil/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Gloomier/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Though it wasn't a widely known fact, there was a reason why hobbits were laid to rest in the bountiful lands of the Shire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"The Trouble with Soulmate Marks/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Indygodusk/pseuds/Indygodusk"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Indygodusk/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Some people are born with a soulmate mark. Others secretly petition the gods. The gods rarely answer, but when they do, there are consequences. For most races, soulmates are coveted. For Hobbits, soulmates are too passionate, too possessive, and have too many children and not enough prize-winning produce. Female Billa Baggins may be tempted by Thorin Oakenshield, but she knows better./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Ticket for Life/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/PyaarIshq381/pseuds/PyaarIshq381"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"PyaarIshq381/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Bilbo finds dwarf children in the shire and does what Bilbo does best!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Children of Mine/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"TonyPie17/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Bilbo Baggins was once married to a Dwarf named Frerin. Though he knew many things about his husband, one thing he didn't know was that he was royalty. Bilbo had children by Frerin, a set of twins, one who is named after his other father and the other named after his other father's father. While Bilbo remembered Frerin's brother's face, it never exactly crossed his mind again until years later, when Thorin Oakenshield shows up on his doorstep. Bilbo at first sees Thorin as a brother and a wonderful helping hand with the boys. Thorin sees in Bilbo someone he could love. Though it takes a while, Bilbo eventually begins to see the same./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Underneath the Moonless Night/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Moonrakers/pseuds/Moonrakers"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Moonrakers/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : "Murderer" they whisper behind his back. "Lock your doors at night" others say when they see / Bilbo's past haunts him, ever since he came back 20 years ago without his mother and wouldn't tell a soul what had happened. Forced to be an outsider, no one dares approaches him. Bilbo has seen the cruelty of the outside world and bares the scars, and rather face the hobbits of the Shire then to go back. That is until Gandalf comes bringing with him 13 dwarves and drag him on an adventure where more then answers of the past is discovered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Winter Son/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Downdilly/pseuds/Downdilly"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Downdilly/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Bilbo was not the only Hobbit child to survive the Fell Winter and it left marks on them all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"It's possible the Hobbit Gandalf wants doesn't exist any more, but what he finds in its place may be better./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"What happens when the Bilbo who learned from that Winter is recruited to face a dragon in its den. /spanAnd...steal from Smaug, too./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Double, double toil and trouble/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"paranoid_fridge/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Bilbo remembers saying no. And still finds himself at Hogwarts a week before term is about to begin, having tea with Headmaster Gandalf. Who has not only convinced Bilbo to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but now wants Bilbo to join the staff Quidditch team as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Never, vows Bilbo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Obviously, this results in him playing seeker for a team lead by ambitious captain Tauriel and grumpy vice-captain Thorin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"The Courting Habits of the Ereborean Dwarf/span/strongspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" by /spana href=" /users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;"Lumelle/span/aspan lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" : Bilbo knew, of course, that dwarves could make just about anything needlessly complicated. He did not know just how true this was until Ori initiated his courtship of Fíli and Bilbo got to witness the dwarven courtship with all its strange turns./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It's a learning opportunity./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-CA;" /span/p 


End file.
